It Just Came to Me
by Weaselandcherry
Summary: Have you ever read one of thoose clichie stories where the new girl comes to a new school and meets the guy that everyone loves, but he's going out with the mean girl. Then in the end the nice guy and good girl end up getting together? Well, I was that mean girl. I've changed since then, but will the people I knew and hurt believe I've changed? And will he?
1. Chapter 1

**"Just Came to Me"**

Inspired. Chacateristic. Sarcastic. All of these words you can use to describe me. But... some people see me as Dumb. Uncaring. Selfish. And a jealous, spoiled snob. Those are the people who think they know me, but then again I don't think I know myself either. Back in high school, when I look back...I really was all of those things the people said about me.I hurt a lot of people. People I cared about. People I didn't care about. People I trusted so much that it hurt to see them cry because of I did. Back then I don't think I cared all that much as I think I do now. I wish I was more...aware of what I was doing. I was becoming the person, the one thing I hated in people. I was blind. Sure I can say it was because I was young, but that would be making excuses for my actions, and I don't think I have any. I acted because I **was** dumb. Uncaring. Selfish. And a jealous, spoiled snob. I never really understood what it felt like to be hurt the way it did, the way I made other people feel before it happened to me, myself. In high school 4 years ago, I thought I was above everybody else. I thought everybody looked up to me. Loved me. Now I see I was a fool. I hurt the person I loved because of my poor, pathetic actions of "affection".

Now I'm sitting on my sofa while my bestfriend comforts me in his own way.

"It's going to be ok."He said softly in my ear as I cry. I've never cried this much before in my life. I think I do now, because I feel what she felt. What he felt. And it brakes my heart into a thousand pieces, endlessly. Even though I don't think of what happened 3 years ago, when I do I still hurt looking back at it. I haven't told him the complete story, but I've told him enough to understand my position.

" Now-**sniff**-I know-**sniff**-how they felt," I said sadly," I can't believe-" I got cut off by my bestfriend.

" Shh...Do not talk like that. You are not the person at fault here." He said softly to me.

I know he's right, but I have a sinking feeling right now. I need to get out. Move. Anything. Anywhere, but here right now. Before I could move to do anything that my mind was telling me to do, I drifted off to sleep. My dreams in my head. I replayed memories of us together. One in particular. We were at the park and it was snowing. I wrapped my arms around his and his brothers torso with my slender arms and grining while he grined too, and his brother had a uncomferable face on. I think that was the happiest I've ever been in my life. It almost makes me want to smile. Before I knew it, I heard a snapping sound. Somebody was taking a picture. I open my eyes and see a little girl. Maybe 5 at the most. She had brown hair and baby blue eyes that made her look so peaceful. She was wearing a brown ruffled skirt with black pok-a-dotted sockings; a forest green coat with a red scarf wrapped around her.

_" Sorry" She said shyly," It's just that...you guys look really happy." She spoke with a blush on her cheeks._

_I started to giggle. The little girl looked at me and grined. She then pulled out the picture, that developed from her camera, and gave it to me._

_I looked at it with a truely happy smile plastered on my face. " May I keep this?" I asked her._

_She grinned and nodded." Yes,I 'm just practicing taking pictures. I'm going to be a Photographer!" She said excitingly. I looked at her with the smile still on my lips. __I kneeled down to her level, and said," Well. I know you will be the best! Just don't give up your dream, and don't listen to all of thoose other people who say you can't do it, because I know you can." Then I felt a little frame against hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a little squeeze. She backed away from me with a smile that was still adored on her small face._

_" Thank you." She her smile was replaced with a questioning look._

_" What's wrong?" I said worringly._

_" What's your name?" She asked._

_I smiled at her, and said," Sakura."_

_" Mine's Kiyomi!"_

I woke up and felt warmth; I knew who it was. _What time is it? _I tried to look at the stove clock without waking him. It didn't work. I looked at his face. I was greeted with soothing and caring eyes. My favorite eyes. They were dark gray with a hint of brown. Thoose eyes... the only ones I can always count on for anything. I loved thoose eyes.

" How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

" Better, I think." I moved proping my elbow up to make my hand support my head." Thank you... you know you didn't have to stay here." He raised one eyebrow in responce. I sighed." You're a good friend..." I gave him a suspitous look," **_Too_** good of a friend-" I was cut off by my friend who flipped me over on the couch, and started tickling me.

" HAHAHAHA-s-stop! HAHAHA o-oka-ay! I-i'm Kidding! HAHAHA knock it off!" He stoped, and I opened my eyes from my laughing fit, only to see him smirking at me. I made myself pout." That was **not** fair." That comment only made him smirk wider." What? Why do you keep doing that? Yano they created smiling too?" I said annoyed.

I glared at him for a long time until I looked into his eyes. Those eyes make it impossible for me to stay mad at him for a long time._ Stupid eyes... (T.T)._ My glare turned soft and I pulled him down into a hug. I was done giving him my hug, but now I just casually had my arms around him. I heard his slow breathing. _He's probably sleeping._ In a matter of time I found my eyes slowly lower. I was almost asleep when I heard a phone go off. He woke up, pushed himself off of me, and got into a sitting position. I did the same.

" Hello" He answered was on the phone for about another 2 minutes before he hung-up. " Okay...No.." He said." No." He said substantaily. I saw his face change from emotionless to annoyed to soft. He quickly glanced at me. Then he said," Love you." Then hung-up just as quick. I inwardly snickered.

" Awwwww!" I cooed at glared at me childishly." If you weren't in a relationship with Deidara I would steal you away from him." I said giggling." But then again... I think every girl in the female populatioin would! Hehe." I turned to him and grinned. I got up and went to the kitchen to get some water." So, what did he want?" I asked.

" He just wanted to know how everything was. He wants to know if you want to come over for dinner and a movie." He said. I turned to him to decline, but I think he saw my anwser written on my face, so he commented before I could reply back to his offer." He's making snickerdoodles and has vanillabeam churned ice-cream." He said.

" What! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEOFRE?" I screamed excitedly and to him." I accept!" I punched him on the shoulder. He smirked and ruffled my hair.

" Let's go Sakura." He said and started towards the door. He stopped and turned when he noticed I wasn't following." Do you want you cookies to be cold?" He smirked and opened the door. Then closed it. I stood still _WHAT!? NOT MY COOKIES!_

" HEY! SASORI!" I yelled, and ran out the door grabbing my shoes and keyes on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! My fellow readers. Well! I can't even describe how happy I am that I got followers and got marked as a favorite X) Even if it is only 2! Because it's better than having none right? And even if I didn't get any I still would've finished and continued this story because I'm not just going to stop writing because nobody likes it. I like it so BLEH! Well...urmm still new to this writing on the internet stuff so if ya have any advice to share it is welcomed even flames! !**

**~ WAC**

* * *

**Chapter 2!**

_His face was impassive, but inside his emotions were clustered. Filled with sadness, disappointment, anger, and the biggest... betrayal._

_" I-itachi I can ex-"_

_" No...that is not needed."_

_" But-"_

_" You will not come near me or Sasuke anymore. Your presence is not wanted nor welcomed." He said coldly._

My body jolted up into a sitting position in my bed. I was on the verge of tears. I closed my eyes, and took long deep breaths to clam myself down before I went into a crying fit. I glanced at the clock next to me. _4:23? _I sighed._ If I'm going to have dreams like this at least they can wake me up on normal hours._

I slowly got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I flicked on the switch and found myself looking at my reflection. I did not like it. Sure I was beautiful, but was I really? My dad used to say " A true beauty is not beautiful on the outside, but on the inside. And you Sakura are the most beautiful of them all." Then he would always lift me up and swing me around, and I would giggle and complain for him to put me down. My dad has been dead for 2 years now.

I turned the light off and decided to take a shower in the dark. Oddly, I found it comforting. I walked to my room with my towel around me, and made my way to my closet. I picked a hot pink tanktop with white skinny jeans and a black studded belt. I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and brush my short locks, not bothering to turn on the light anymore. I went down stairs and ate a gronala bar and put on my black vans. I grabbed my phone and keys on my way out of the house. I closed the door and locked up and got into my car. I sat there for a good 10 minutes not knowing what to do today. All I wanted to do was to get out of the house. Why should I be depressed at home? After a while I made a conclusion to go to the Town Center. I parked my car in the inside parking garage, and started walking toward the outlit. When I got there nobody was there. As expected, since it was now 6:15. I walked around there for about a good 30 minutes. I checked my cell to see what the time was 6_:53. They should be there._ I walked towards a store called _"Hunting Maine"._I got out my keys and selected the one that was red. Then stuck it inside the keyhole to the store to unlock it.

" Hello?" I called out._ They should be here it's almost 7._ I walked slowly towards the back and looked around me casually. I saw all types of clothing in different fabrics and colors. This was Sasori and Deidara's store. They meet in college and decided to open up a store together. It was a big hit in about a week after its opening, and was voted number 3 on 'Top 5 Stores in the World' in New York Times. I was in the back of the store and heard voices come behind the door that said 'Employees Only'. I slightly opened the door and found the people I was looking for. Deidara was measuring some fabric at a table, and Sasori was at his desk looking at a bunch of papers.

" Well! If she wants it in that color _then_ she should've told us when she requested the dress! _Not_ when we have it halfway done!" Deidara yelled. I opened the door a little more and poked my head in.

" Bad time?" I said. Deidara's grim face turned and looked at me. It was automatically replaced with a grin.

" Sakura!" He yelled and droped the fabric in his hands and made his way towards me. I slipped myself into the room, closing the door behind me.

" Hey." I said. Deidara was infront of me and hugged me; I gave him a little squeeze. I pulled away and looked up at him.

" What was all the yelling about?" I asked. Deidara's grin was back to the grim expression that was on his face earlier.

" This lady requested a dress and we were halfway done," He stated and made his way towards the table he was at previously," Then she calls us and says she wants it a different color. Says it doesn't match her_** shoes**_!" He sneered. " Not to mention, she called to tell us this at 3 o'clock in the **MORNING**!" He yelled, and then huffed childishly.

I opened my mouth in the shape of an '0'.

" I don't see why your complaining," Sasori said, not even glancing up from the mount of paper work on his desk," We are going to have to finish it anyway, so why bother to complain?" He stated boredly.

" True." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. He turned to me with a pout on his face making him seem even more childish than his outburst he had moments ago.

" Well... I'm going to drop the subject," he said stubbornly," No good comes from it. So, Sakura! How how things with you?" He asked while measuring the piece of fabic in his hand.

" How is this topic any better?" I sneered at him. He shrugged his shoulders. I felt my anger flare up. I was about to go over there to give him a nice beating, but Sasori stopped me by talking.

" Did you tell her about the event?" He looked up from writing something to look at Deidara. Deidara gave him a questioning look.

" Wha-0oooooh! Yea there's this event thingy for uhh-urrrm.." He scrunched up his face, put his pointer finger to his mouth, and tumb on his chin. Then looked up in a train of thought.

" It is a Charity Event."Sasori explained.

" Really? What for?" I asked.

" Clothing for Cids (pronounced 'kids')."

" 0h! Whose hosting it?"

" We are."

" Exciting!" I said cheerfully.

" Would you like to go?" He asked me. I gave him a confused look.

" Huh? Your not going with Deidara?" I questioned. He shook his head in reply.

" He's needs to finish the order." He stated. After Sasori said that I heared Deidara mumble something about hag, stupid, unworthy, and waste. I giggled as to imagine what the sentence he came up with.

" Sakura?" Sasori questioned.

" Hmm? -0ooh-Ooo! Yes!" I laughed and nodded my head. Sasori smiled at me went back to his paper work. _I wonder whose going to be there._ Then relization hit me. _I need a dress!_ I thought and exclaimed at the same time. Both males looked up at me. I ran out the door and yelled behind my back," I'm going to go dress shopping! Later!"

Sasori smiled at the door and Deidara grinned at Sasori." What a keeper,huh?" Deidara asked.

" Definitely."

* * *

**Well! That went well, no? hahaha. Hmmm...*thinking* I wonder whose going to be at the charity event? 0.o Well you'll find out sometime or another.**

**0oooh! My favorite! Question time. Alrite. It says:**

**(not allowed:)**

**"**Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions."

**What exactly does that mean? I think I know what it means, but just to be clear, can someone explain and see if I'm right? Well, until next time!**

**Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I told some of you that I would be updating on uhhh...last Friday..heh-heh well *sratches head* sorry bout that! It's not my fault! My internet was down and urrr yea...but good news is that this uhh chapter is 3xs LONGER! No joke I even checked hahaha! OmJ! I had the most vivid dream eva! ok...well I'll tell you guys at the end :) I know some of you guys want to...read? hahaha well...urrr...I think that's all- NOPE! I wanna say thank you to **_ -chan _**(aka: Misa-chan) and also **_soundtrackofthestars. _**oKAy! yerp-de derp-de! Let's continue!**

**0ooops! I almost forgot again! I keep forgeting to put the disclaimer ... but I mean comeon we alllll know no1 on FF owns Naruto ;) SOOOOOOO! Since I keep on fogeting I'm asigning it toooooooo *drumrolllll*!...SASORI! I would've picked Deidara but... He forgets things too...and Sasori's more responsible...(and kuter!) *clearsthroat* OKAAAY!**

**Sasori:**_** WAC doesn't own Naruto**_

**Thankyou's! [n.n]**

_Chapter 3_

Too plain.

Too short.

Too long.

Too shiny.

Too fiting.

Too loose.

Too...pretty.

Too ugly.

Too gothic.

Too ...P-pink.*cringe*

Too...Well just NO!

I sighed inwardly and outwardly. _I never knew shopping for a stupid dress would take this looong.I should've just asked Sasori and Deidara to make me one. They always make perfect clothes for me...but I don't want to put them on edge..they already have to make another dress for that lady._ I exited the 10th store I've been in since I've found out about the Charity Event. I decided to go to _Tropical Smoothie Cafe_ to ge my favorite smoothie-

"A medium Strawberry Banana Smoothie please." I asked. The cashier told me the amount and I gave her the correct amount of change. I waited 6 good minutes before I got my smoothie and left the cafe. I made my way to the fountain in the middle of the Town Spuare and sat down on the rim. _Where else can I go where I __**might**__ find something decent that I can wear?_ My eyes wondered around every little shop and store until my eyes where glues to one of the displays. The dress was black. It had a long V-neck line that cut off right under the bustline. the neck line was outlined with lace. It had small sleeves made of lace too. There was a 4inch piece of fabric under the bustline and the middle of it was a bunch of beads and jewels that made it look like a delicate flower. the bottom of the dress was made of multiple layers of ruffles. It looked absolutely stuning.(to me that is) I made my way into the store with my half full smoothie in my hand. I immediately started to look for the dress in the store. I really just wanted to rip the dress off of the manikin. I walked around and finally found it. I looked for my size. 3. Then made a mad dash into one of the dressing rooms and put on the dress carefully not wanting to ruin it. I turned around and looked into the mirror and liked what I saw for once._ I'm I beautiful?_

I took the dress off and changed into my orginal clothing and walked out of the dressing room with a smoothie in one hand and the delicate dress in the other. I walked up to the checkout desk and a old woman rung me out and complimented on my choosing the dress. Saying it would compliment the features on the face. I smiled and thanked her , then walked out of the store. I went the the shoe shoes a couple of stores down and looked the shoes there. _I don't want to wear heels because of all the moving around, I want to be comforable. Don't want flats, they make me feel extra short. Wedges! Thank goodness for those._ I walked up and down the aisle to look for some wedges that would complete my outift.I turned to look at the shoes on the shelfs and found the perfect pair. They were black laced suede shoes. On the back of the shoes was a gold zipper. The lace covered the entire shoe except for the back and the little heel on the bottom. _I know I said no heels...but...this shoe is PERFECT!_ I grabed my size. 7. and tried it on. I walked around in them to test if they didn't fit correctly. I walked over to my stuff took off the shoe and put on my orginal shoe got up with my stuff and made my way over to the counter to pay.

After I paid for my shoes I tried to find a trashcan to put my now empty smoothie in. I spotted one near the outside food court. I made my way over their not paying attention to what or who was around me until I heard laughing. Not just any laughter, but the evil kind...the mean kind. I turned towards the horiffic noise and my eyes widened.

_My feet shuffled against the hard tile. I looked around for anywhere to sit. People stopped eating and talking to their friends to look at me. To glare at me. I looked into people's eyes to see if they were my friends or not. All 'No's'. I looked around the cafetieria and found an empty table in the back near the corner. I made a pase for myself, not too fast or too slow, and held my head up high. I needed to be strong. I looked directly to my destination. I can see them in the corner of my eye that our- no their table was up ahead. I stiffened my head. I needed to show them I was fine without them. As I walked I sudenly found my feet no longer in contact with the ground. I slipped backward with my food falling along with me because of gravity.I heard laughter everywhere. Behind me. Beside me. Above me. Infront of me. I carefully got into a siting position. Everyone was still laughing.__Was it that funny?__ I slowly raised my head to see faces. Faces of evil and injoyment. Joyfulness of my embarrsing moment. I looked around me and stopped when I saw them. Some were laughing. Some looked away with disugt. Some were smirking down at me. Others were smiling with triumph and amusment. Only were there few that looked away not even noticing me. I looked at him. My eyes fixed on his. His face was emotionless but his eyes tell otherwise. His eyes. Those eyes showed amusment. Amusment of me on the ground broken and hurt. It was like a knife through my heart. I felt tears on my face still looking at him. Amusment only grew in them._

_"Oh, looks like princess is crying." I looked up and saw it was the girl who tripped me. She bent down to my ear and whispered."If you don't like the taste of your own medicine then don't make it." I finched, that made her laugh louder than the first time. I quickly got up and ran. That only made her laugh louder making eveyone else laugher loud. I ran with my back towards them. Towards him. I ran as fast as I could. I ran as far as my legs could take me. His eyes. His eyes were amused by me hurting, were tattooed in my head. Never going away._

_There forever._

I carefully put my stuff down and stomped towards them. I didn't care if I was intruding or if it was none of my bussiness. That girl did not deserve whatever was happening to her.

* * *

"Hey look," The girl who poured the smoothie on the girl's said," It matches your eyes. It even matches your-" She stopped herself," Oooops... Looks like nothing else matches. All you ever wear is black, you emo." The girl said.

" All you ever wear is pink, you snob." The black haired girl retorded.

She scoffed." What ever your just some low life loser who's daddy didn't want so he left you at the hospital after your mother died giving birth to you. Yano, I don't think she died from giving birth I think she died because she looked at you. Who knows mabe she just told them to say she was dead so she wouldn't-"

"Shutup!"The girl yelled but she kept on going.

"Have to take care of you. She-"

"Stop it!"

"Didn't want you. She didn't want you and never will. Nobody will."

* * *

I finally got there and heard yelling but I can feel the rage and anger radiating of of the girl who was clade in black and drenched in a smoothie.

"Hey!" I yelled. The two girls looked over at me and the one girls' friend gave me a 'Go away' look.

"What."The girl sneered.

"Don't do such mean things." I knew it was lame but it was the first thing that came out of my mouth at the time. She scoffed.

"What? Like you can do anything if I don't. Your just a loser looking for attention."

"Heh. You think I'm affected by your empty and shallow words? Well...I'm not. I know girls like you. I've even been someone like you but much... much worse and yano, no one remembers what brand of shoes or clothing you wear much less if you were popular. But what they DO remember is you and what you were like. Your being a bitch. Is that what you want people to remember you as when they look through the yearbook 5 or 15 years later?" I retorted.

Her eyes narrowed. She humphed and walked away her 'friends' following right behind her. I turned toward the girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. She turned toward me and nodded.

"I've never had anyone stand up to me before...Thank you." She said.

"No prob." I grinned at her." Now... let's go get you some new clothes. My treat." I said. She nodded." I'm Sakura by the way." I held up my hand for her to shake. She hesitated but then took it.

"I'm Kiyomi...Sakura.." She grinned back bigger than mine.

* * *

When I got home to day I was completely exausted. I mean who wouldn't be after the ran around trying to look for a dress and shoes for almost a good hour and a half and then help fight off bullies then helped a girl you once knew when you were younger to buy new clothes at Hot Topic and was in there for nearly 45 minutes trying to look for the right innapropiate shirt to wear around until you got home? I sighed. Today was tring...I really just wanted to go to bed. I threw all of my stuff on my living room floor without a care in the world and kicked off my shoes. I slowly walked into my room and threw my clothes I was wearing onto the ground and put on a grey baggy shirt and a pair of black running shorts; put my phone on my stand next to my bed and slid into bed. Yes, this felt nice. Real nice. I was almost asleep then I heard a fimilair ring tone go off on my phone. _Darn...so close too... _I forced my hand up from the bed to grab my phone off of my stand.

"Hwello?" I said groggily.

"This is hardly the time for sleeping, Sakura." He stated amused.

"Wha are you talkin bout?"

"The Charity Event is this night, silly girl."

"WHHHHHAT!" I screamed into the phone. I attemped to get out of the bed with both feet...notice I said attemp? I guess I got my knees out of the bed before my feet because I fell hard on the ground. I still had the phone in my hand and I could hear Sasori chuckling.

"Shutup! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I screamed in panic.

"Well...I don't recall you asking Saki." I growled in anger. He knows I hate that name.

"Shut it Pinocchio! What time is it?"

"It's in and hour. Get ready I'll be there to pick you up in 40 minutes. Bye my love."He said.

"Yea-yea..."I mumbled and rolled my eyes I heard him chuckle then hang up.

I got up from the ground and put the phone on the stand and headed towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then decided after 5 minutes of staring at my hair to leave it like it was. So, I just brushed it and went into the living room to grab my dress. I went into my room and put it on. I walked into the living room to grab my shoes and I bent down to slide my foot in then zipped them up carefully. I felt like something was missing, but didn't know what. _Accessories. _I walked back into my room and pulled my jewerly box from my vanity and looked through it._ Nothing! How could there be nothing here? Grrrrr! _ I put my box back down on the vanity but something caught my eye. It was a small crystal flower case. I took it from my vanity and opened it. I knew what it was. I just didn't want to believe it. Inside was a necklace. It was a Sakura Flower. The Cherry Blossom was pink and it was blended perfectly with the black that was in the middle of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Should I wear it?_ Before I knew it- before I wanted to, flashes of memories came into my head.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"_

_"HAHAHA! Thanks you guys! I love EVERYTHING!"_

_"Yes, Itachi?"_

_"Thank you so much!"_

_"Happy birthday... Sakura."_

I squeezed my eyes tighter letting the tears come down freely. _Yes...I will wear it._ I put the flower box down and looked at the necklace again. I took a deep breath and put it behind my neck. I undid the hook and rehooked it back on. I glanced at my alarm clock. 8:36. _Sasori should be here soon_. I walked to the couch in my living room and sat down. I just sat there with a blank expression until I heard a knock. I got up and unlocked the door then pulled it open. Sasori of course looked stunning. He wore tux, but somehow this one looked different. I don't know Deidara or he must've made it or else it wouldn't have looked this good. He nodded his head and moved back I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter and shut the door and locked it. I put my key inside the flower plant next to my apartment. Sasori held out his arm for me and I gladly took it.

We went inside the car to fine Jerry was the one driving us. Jerry always drived Sasori and Deidara to fashion meetings, dinner parties, fashion shows, and etc.

"Hello Jerry." I said as I settled down.

"Hello Sakura." He said politely. Sasori nodded his head in a signle he can go ahead.

* * *

When we arrived at the Event it was even more glamorus and bigger than I thought it was going to be. Jerry got out of the car to get us out. Sasori stepped out and held out a hand for me. I reached out ant took it graciously. I thanked Jerry and he told us to have a good time. We entered the large building and I was in awe it was so...beautiful. 'Like a piece of art' Deidara woud say in situations like this. I had a big grin plastered on my face. Sasori and I walked around for awhile greeting the people who came early then we went up to the front so he could greet the people coming inside. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I weaved myself in and between people to make my way to the bathroom on the other side of the room. Once I entered I again was wowed. Everything was marble and granite. Also, shiny; it looked really beautiful for a bathroom. I made my was over to the mirror and fixed my fawless hair and licked my dry lips. _I wish I wore chapstick today_. I sighed and fixed my necklace to the hook was behind my neck, not seen. I made my way out of the expensive bathroom with my heels clacking with every step I took. I slowly made my way across the room hearing what people were talking about, or as people would say-eavesdropping.

"Sasori looks **so** hot with long hair." A girl said.

"I know right! Too bad he's gay." Her friend retored.

"Hey, I thought Sasori was gay?" Another girl stated.

"Yea he is." Some girl replied.

"Then why's he here with a girl?" She asked.

"Hmmm...Good point...Maybe he's Bi.?" She guessed.

"I hope so... That way I'll have a chance!" The girl said excitedly.

I snorted. _Like they ever's too good for them._ A waiter came up and asked me if I wanted champagne. I didn't want any because I don't like the taste, but I took some anyway.

"Thank you." I said politely. He just nodded and started to walk around again. _Must be a pretty boring job._

I made my way over to Sasori who was currently talking to someone. I stood next to him and waited patently for them to stop talking. Once the guest bided a farewell he and his escort made their way into the room. Sasori turned to me and I smiled.

" I thought you didn't like to drink." Sasori stated. I looked down at the forgotten drink in my hands.

" Oh...hehehe I was on my way back and some offered one to me." I explained. He rose a eyebrow in responce.

" Well, I figured their job was already a pain so I took it." I said and smiled meakly.

" Aa."

" So. Here!" I forced the delicate glass into his hands. He gave me a questioning glance.

" Well, **I'm** not going to drink it. Might as well give it to someone who will right?" Sasori smirked and took a sip from the glass.

We were standing there for a long time. We-No... he was welcoming guest. I didn't even want to know how long we stood there though. I knew it was too long for me though, but I made a deal to myself that if I sucked it up I would finially get those pair of shoes I've been wanting to get for months now, but been too busy to get. I tried to keep a straight face on ... but I think Sasori knew I was getting bored so he called someone over.

" Yes." He stated.

" I would like you to take Ms Haruno to the front so she can... lighten up the mood there and also check in our guest. I sighed in relief. _Finially! Something to do!_

"Yes." He said then turned to me." This way Ms Haruno." He lead the way to the front and I glanced back to look at Sasori and made a thankful smile towards him. When we got to the front the man turned towards me and spoke.

" Okay. So, basically you just ask people what their names are or party and check them off the list and thank them from comming." I nodded to say I understood. " I'm going to be over there if you need me or have any problems. Are you okay over here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated, but my vocie sounded a little strained because I haven't talked in a while. I cleared my throat. " And it's Sakura not Haruno. What about you?" I asked.

" Yuri." He said with a smile.

" Well, thank you Yuri." I said with a smile.

" Yes. Well I must be returning. If you need any help." He said and walked back to the other side.

There was a pedestal with a packet and pen. Before I had a chance to look at it I saw a man and his wife come up, arm in arm. I walked towards them until we meet up and we all smiled to one another.

"Hello. Thank you for comming. What are your names or party your checking in under?" I asked.

" Mr. and Mrs. Francheny." The man stated I flipped through the papers until I found the 'F' section then found 'Francheny Party:2' and checked them off and looked up.

" Okay you can go in. Have a wonderful time inside." I said to them both. They thanked me and walked past me.

" What a lovely girl. So charming. Don't you think so Chariles?" the woman asked her husband.

" Yes, very." He agreed. I smiled._ I think I want to do this forever_. I looked up and saw another couple come up. I approached them.

" Hello. Thank you for comming. What are your names or party your checking in under?"

I did this for 30mins. Non-stop. I think my cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much, but hey I'm not complaining. Everyone I checked in was really nice and enjoyable. Some even cracked jokes that made me laugh so hard it hurt.

I laughed so hard, then it finally faltered a little." Hahaha-Okay-Thank you for comming again Mr. and Mrs. Hurly." I said and giggled as his wife hit him with her bag on his head. _SOOO cute._ I made my way over to the pedestal and set the papers down with a muffled giggle. I finally had a little bit of time to look over who else was comming and to see how many more parties I had to check in. I filped page by page letter by letter

_A's cleared.B's cleared.C's cleared.D's cleared. _I looked though them and skiped the E's, and O's._ S's and T's cleared. _I fliped the next page and froze_. U's Not cleared. _My eyes got wide wth shock. _No...no..._. I shook my head slowly then it got rapidly. I coud feel the tears threating to come down. I sqeezed my eyes as hard as I could.

" Sakura? Are you okay?" I jumped at Sasori's voice. My head stopped shaking. I tried to hold in my tears, but I made a mistake of letting one go loose. The next thing I knew I was crying uncontrolably." Sakura." Sasori said worryingly and pulled me into an imbrace. He pulled away as fast as he pulled me in." Sakura look at me." I made no effort to do so. I then felt his fingers gently pulling my head up. I shook my head to the side not wanting him to see me. " Sakura." He said softly. I looked up to meet his eyes. Those eyes that spoke so much more than what his face was telling me now. They were telling me so-so many things. " What happened?" He asked.

" No..." I mummbled.

" What happened?"

It took awhile for me to tell him, but I know he was giving me my space and he waited patiently until I was ready to tell him.

" He's comming," I said with my voice horse and shaky," He's comming here-" I finished the last word, but half way through the word I started to cry again. I felt him pull me into another hug. My fists clenched his jackets fabric. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down, but they came out shaky and shallow. I pulled away from him when I felt a little bit of control over my emotions. He looked at me and I stared into his eyes. They told me he was worried. I forced myself to smile so I could put some reassurance in those eyes, but they didn't believe me one bit.

" I'll call Jerry and tell him to-"

" No." I cut him off. _I don't want to be a coward. I'm not going to run from my past.__" Only cowards run from their past Sakura. So be brave no matter what the cost is; no matter how much it hurts. Be my brave little girl."__ My dad told me that when I was little; I didn't want to face my classmate because the day before I hit him. So I went into my classroom followed my dad's wise words and nothing bad happened._ " I'm fine." I said and wipped my tears from my face with my fingers.

" Are you sure?"

" Yea..." He nodded and turned; he called Yuri over.

" Yes?" He asked worryingly while he took a glance at me.

" I would like you to greet our remaining guest for Sakura. Could you do that?" He asked.

" Yes." He went and took the papers from the pedestal and retreated towards the other side. We waited for a couple of seconds then I saw Sasori hold out his hand for me. I took it and wraped my fingers aroound his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back in reassurance. We made our way back to the room. I felt ... I don't know... icky? I told Sasori that I was going to go to the bathroom to clean up.

" Are you sure?" I nodded in responce. I let go of his hand and made my way back to the opposite side of the room again. Once I made it inside I looked at my reflection. My eyes were glossy, lips were cracked, and I had dryed tears on my cheeks which were making my cheeks feel like plastic when moving my jaw around to get some feeling in my face. I took some cloth from the bathroom that was used for drying hands and runned it under the faucet. I didn't care if it was hot, cold, or warm I just wanted to wipe my face down. I rung out the water from the thin cloth and put it over my face. I relaxed under the cold water. I took deep breaths to calm my sudden nervesness. _I can do this. I can be strong. It's not like he's going to attack you or anything...Noo... but he could verbally..._I sighed. _I wonder what he looks like now? How tall he's grown? Has his voice changed? Is he still the same? _ I paused. _Will he come alone. Will he be with...her? _I sniffled back the tears, and held in my breath. I wipped my face with the cloth and threw it in the trash. I went into one of the stalls and grabbed some toilet paper so I could blow my nose. Then I heard people come in.

" Hahahaha! You are so mean to him!" _That voice..._

" Hey! He deserves it! Always mummbling to himself about me being "troublesome" and being lazy!" I froze and my eyes widdened out of shock. _Shikamaru...Ino..._

" Besides! It's no better than with you and Neji!" She said amusingly. _Neji and Tenten are here? I never saw them on the list-_ My breathing hitched. _The list...their names weren't on the list...but his was...so they came with him..I never did look at the party number. Then... that means..they __all__ could be..._

" Hmph! Whatever just get done with your _girly _antics so we can get out of here." Tenten mumbled. After a few seconds. Ino shouted.

" KAY! All done! Let's get the mingling!" Tenten sighed.

" You know you _do_ have a boyfriend."

" I know, but he's to lazy to do anything about it! Common!" She said. After I heard the door closed I got out of the stall and just stood there in the middle of the bathroom shell shocked.

_Everyone's here... _I took a deep breath and waited at least 5 minutes until I got out of the bathroom incase they were somewhere near by. I made my way to the other side looking around me rapidly making sure I wasn't going anywhere near them. I was paranoid. Looking at every face. Every direction. So I could find them and at least keep an eye on them so I wouldn't bump into them accidently.

That was one reuinon I was **not** ready for yet.

* * *

**WEEEEEELL! You like? I hope you liked it! And ... if ya didn't well...then... TOO BAD n.n**

**Hmmmm...OH YEA! the dream! lolZ okayz. Well it was like a AMV! The song was "How To Save A Life" by The Fray. super duper great song listen to it if ya haven't. Well urrrm anyway it was basically Sasuke and Sakura. Well he's carrying her cause she's hurt and Sai's carrying Naruto because he's hurt too. And Sasuke says to Sai.**

**"Go home" ( letme tell you that the setting is waterfalls I say waterfalls because they are...urrmm how do I put this? They are kind of stacked together and one top of one another and once you get done going through one or under one theres another.) anyway so then Sai runs up the waterfall with Naruto and Sasuke runs forward then kindof freefalls down. Then he lands and... falls into the water then...kisses Sakura under the water. And then he sees a ship ( mind you not he's angry cause Sakura's hurt.) and he goes over there and kills them and he puts Sakura on the boat and then ANOTHER boat comes; he kills them too. And I...I think Sakura dies and then he sits down on the boat (OH! forgot ! its raining too! hahaha silly huh? raining where theres endless waterfalls?) and Sakura's head is in his lap and he looks at her then on the edge of the boat Naruto's head pops up(from the edge..like...hes hanging on.) Naruto looks at Sasuke witha sad smile and Sasuke does the same back. **

**THE END**

**DUDE! When I woke up I was like "OMJ." Now everytime I hear that song that clip is just going to keep playing over and over again! (Which I have NO problem with hahaha) but usually when I have THAT vivid of a dream I always dream it again...hahah!Oh urrrmm.. The next chapter ima give you the link to Sakura's dress and shoes just in case you wanna look at it. Cause I know I loooove to look at pictures! xD**

**Oooopooh! Yay! Question TIMES!**

**Q- If you were ANYONE (even dead people count!) who would you be? And , or be a couple with?**

**I already know mine *coughSakuraxItachicough* Weell! I don't think I have anything else to say...uhhhh NERP! Well than! Until next time!(Which will be soon because I made you wait soooo long for this one)**

**JANE!**

**~ WAC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello my fellow readers! I was going to-suppose to have this chapter posted yesterday but...errr...I got cought up in reading! (and I have a time limit on my computer ****e_e****) hahah! I've been reading 'Barajou no Kiss' omj! I love it! My favorite character is Seiran! He's just sooooooo cute! Anyway...! I was soooooooo cited this and last week! I got 4 new readers yaya! So! I would looove to thank: **_mishuu, Principessa Luna Fiorella, Lady Stardust on Mars, Bluebird, Dead-Hime, divine-chaos13 aaaand !_** and also my other readers! : **_soundtrackofthestars and -chan!_** WEEEEEELL than! Lets start with duh storrrrry!**

**Sasori:**** *clearsthroat***

**Ooops! See! Almost for got again! Thanks Sasori!**

**Sasori: ****WAC doesn't own Naruto**

Ch pT3R:4!

I finally made my way to Sasori. He was talking to some girl. She was really pretty, from what I can see, but I'm only looking at the back of her. I still think she'd pretty, pretty considering only looking at her back. She was wearing a floor-lengh silver gown wiith thin straps leaving her back open. There was a thick strap around her waist. It was a very simple, but elegant dress, well even if I am looking at it from the back.

I started to walk towards Sasori and the mystery girl. Sasori took his eyes off of the girl and glanced up at me, noticing me before he returned his attenion to her. I walked past her and stood by his side. I turned around. _Wha-H-Hinita?_ I looked at her with my mouth open and my eyes wide. I could say I was shocked; flabberghasted, but those would be understatements to the state I was in right now. I moved my hand around trying to feel for Sasori's. I found it and squeezed it. He turned his head away to look at me. Hinita turned her head and gasped. She was shocked, then confused, then angry, then turned cold. My eyes got wider.

" I-i-" I got cutoff by Sasori.

" Aa...This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, Hinita Hyuga." He stated while looking at me calculatingly.

" Hello Ms Haruno." She said emotionlessly. My heart stopped. _Ms Haruno...Not Sakura..._

" Hinita-"

" It's Ms Hyuga." She cut in rudely.

I felt like I was going to explode in tears right there and then. _Fight it Sakura! Don't let this break you! Calm down...Deep breaths...Deep breaths..._ I took 3 deep, slow, and quiet breaths. I forced smiled at Hinita and spoke.

" Yes, How impolite." She nodded curtly. I squeezed Sasori's hand tighter.

" Well, it was nice seeing you both. I have to get back to my cousin."

" Yes, well I hope you enjoy tonight." Sasori said.

" Thank you for inviting us here," She glanced at me," I'm sure we will." She turn on her heel and walked away, getting sucked up in the valley of people. I stared after her. I let out a shaky breath. I closed my eyes and took even breaths.

" You know her." Sasori whispered in my ear softly. I nodded weakly. " Are you sure you don't want to leave? I can make a valid excuse to leave?" He asked. I shook my head.

" No... besides," I turned my head and smiled," She already saw me. It would make me look weak. I'm not weak...not anymore." He smiled sadly.

" Let's go sit down to eat." I nodded.

Sasori lead us to our table. It was the biggest table there. There were people already sitting there waiting for the food to be brought out. We sat at the head of the table. Sasori pulled out my chair and i sat down. He bent down to my level.

" I'm going to go and check to make sure everything's ready in the kitchen. I'll be right back. Are you going to be ok?" I nodded numbly. He gave me a unsure look then left. I looked around the room. Beautiful gowns, guys in suits, happy faces of reunion, and champagne. Looked like a happy fairlytale, no? _If only..._ I sighed. I looked at the table. There were big delicate center pieces made of flowers. I've never seen that many fresh flower in one spot before only to have them dying a second later. _I tried having plants. It didn't work. _There were two glasses on each side of plate and silverware on a piece of fancy fabric I assumed was a napkin.

Unconsciously my hand went up to grab the Sakura on my necklace. I sighed. To bad Deidara couldn't come. He would've made me laugh. He would've crack some corny jokes that was so stupid I would've laughed my head off at.

_" Hey Sakura-what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. " Coooome-on! You can tell me!" I sighed._

_" Nothing...just soo tired and I have a headache." He grinned. I looked at him suspiciously. " What...?" He snickered._

_" Just waaaait and see." I shurgged and made my way to their kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat, then heard a growl. I closed the door to the fridge and turn to Deidara who was covering his mouth with his hand._

_" __**DEEEIIIDAAARA!**__" Sasori screeched._

_" What did you __**do**__?" I asked skepitcally. He got up from the couch and motioned for me to follow; he was still snickering. We made our way toward Sasori and his room. I started to brust out laughing. " HAHAHA-what did you-HAHAHA-DO?" I spoke turing my laughs. I swear my face was beat red. I turned toward Deidara but he was on the ground, hitting the ground with his fits and laughing uncontrollably._

_" Get me out!" Sasori growled I looked up at him and it only made me laugh even harder. He was in a teddy bear costume and stuck inbetween the door. My guess was that there was clear scotch tape there. __But why can't he move? WAIT! HE DIDN'T!__ I laughed harder at the thought. I clutched my stomach._

_" Dei-HAHAHA-did y-you use-HAHAHA-s-SUPER GLUE?" He nodded his head uncontrollably. He was still laughing when he tried to lift himself up using the wall for support._

_" Get. Me. Out." He growled._

_" Oooooh NOOOO! Don't eat me! I thought you were already __**stuffed**__!" Deidara said amusingly. I laughed harder at his joke even though it was really corny I just couldn't help it. Sasori started moving around trying to get out his position though I don't think he knew there was super glue on the tape. Unfortunately, I noticed, his face was glued to the tape. __Hopefully he doesn't move so he won't rip- _

_**RIIIIIP**_

_We both stopped laughing and looked at Sasori. His face was off of the tape, but unfortunately his eyebrows weren't. Me and Deidara snickered._

_" What?" Sasori sneered. We both started laughing again. Deidara reached out toward me and grabed onto me. We both clung onto one another, using one another for support._

_" E-eyebrows." I said while laughing. He looked infront of him and paled at the sight of his eyebrows not attached to his forehead, but it was quickly replaced with fury._

_"__** DEEEEIDARAAA!**__"_

I smiled at the memory._ Hopefully I'll luck out tonight?_

" Hey," A girl whispered to one of her friends," Did you see that handsome hunk over there?" She asked and pointed.

" Huh? Oh. That's Itachi Uchiha. All the Uchiha's are hunks." Her friend replied. My head snapped over to were she was pointing. I knew I shouldn't look. It was bad to, but I couldn't help it. I looked.

It was a mistake to.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe...yea sorry bout the shortness of it. BUUUUT! I need you guys' imput on something. **** . 'S**** (Ino,Hinita,Tenten,Shika.,Neji,etc.) POV on this? **_**beeecause**_** if you do then I have something planned really good...**_**aaand**_**...if not...then I also have something for you guys' just not AS good n.n WEEEELL! The faster you let me know the faster the update's gonna be...no pressure...yea...And if I don't get enough then I'll just have to choose :D**

**Whenever I write a story I always want to pick a song that best relates to the story I write. SO! If any of you know a song that...best fits **_**theeen**_** can ya tell me? That would help loooads! Cause I'm going**_** crrrrazy **_**trying to find the perfect song right now.**

**ERRRRRR...Think thats waaait! QUEEEEEEESTION TIIIIIIME!**

**Q: J-pop or ... K-POP?**

**This really intersets me...I like J-pop, but its hard to find ones I like, but with K-pop I know a lot of groups I like.( but that may be because I have an Annoying Asian Best Friend that won't stop nagging me to "Watch The Video!" whenever she wants me to listen to a k-pop song)**** e_e**

**Here are the links for the dresses and Sakura's shoes ( L_oooooooooooooove_ the shoes. If I could buy them I would!) :**

**Hinita's Dress: chap.4**-  images/search?q=sliver+long+dresses&view=detail&id=

**Sakura's Dress: chap.4****- ** images/search?q=little+black+lace+bridesmaid+dress&view=detail&id=

**Shoes****- ** images/search?q=blackheels4&view=detail&id=

**Ino's Dress: chap.4****- ** images/search?q=Blue+Prom+Dresses&view=detail&id=&first=71

**Tenten's Dress: chap.4**-  images/search?q=Bright+Yellow+Evening+Dresses&view=detail&id=

_**~ WAC**_

**ps. I'm eating a apple that looks like a giant CHERRY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! Well, in all seriousness now I would like to thank you **_'Anonymous #2' _**(I say '#2' because you were the 2nd anonymous person to comment.) I did look back at my chapters and noticed mistakes. For that I thank you for that and also the advice. And also I would like to state that I'm sorry. I looked back and saw that somethings were missing from lines, so if you read sentences and it did not make any sence sorry, but that's not really my fault. When I went back to my word doc. everything looked fine (cept. sp.) and then when I look on FF and I notcied it. Some of my words from my sentences were gone. I edit my chapters on my word doc. not on the FF site. Soooo! I errrr..kindof have to change that now sence I saw what was happening. SO! Thanks **_'Anonymous #2' _**! Thanks for noticing and telling me, and yes...I did spell champagne wrong hehehe... I don't have 'Spell Check' so I have to manually go over everything. I guess it sliped pasted me hehehe... Soooo! Thanks :D**

**Also, Thanks**___'Anonymous #1' _**for your comment.**

**REPLY: ****Chaaa it's gonna be ItaSaku! Oh really? What's Voca? LolZ! 'OMJ' It's my own saying hehehe, but Great guess! I never would've thought of that! It cracked me up xD Usually people guess 'Oh My Jesus' or 'Oh My Jello' Hahaha I think yours was the most creative one so far n.n but if you reeeeally want to know I'll tell you.**

**Also I'd like to thank: **_soundtrackofthestars; -Chan; mishuu; Principessa Luna Fiorella; Lady Stardust on Mars; ; Dead-Hime; divine-chaos13; Tough chick; xXakaruiXx; iluvsya2much_

**Oh! I figured out a soooooong~ heheh but if you still have one you can still tell me c: Antiways! It's...well...I'll tell you next chapter. Oooooooooh! supense! But no. Heh. It just fits best after the Charity Event is done( hopefully it will be over next chapter...BUT! I highly doubt that**** e_e ****.) Anyway nuf with my rambles! Disclamier Sasori!**

**Seeee! I remembered!**

**Sasori:**** *nod* WAC does not own Naruto**

**C**_h__A_p** T**_** e**_ _R__**:**_ 5

**( Normal POV: With Ino;Shikamaru;Hinita;Kiba;Naruto;Sasuke;Neji;Tenten;aaaan ITACHI! yaya!)**

Hinita made her way over to the host, Sasori. Her gown flowing with her every step towards him. She made eye contact with said man and they meet up to one another.

" Hello. Miss Hugya yes?" He questioned.

" Please called me Hinita." She said with a soft smile.

" Very well," He stated," Are you enjoying your time here?"

" Very much. Your taste is very old fashioned." She flushed at her bold statement. Her eyes got wide with shock at what came out of her mouth. " I-i-i d-did not me-mean it like t-that!" She studdered. He gave a soft smile and chuckled.

" No worries. I also agree. I like the old fashioned and classy things. I don't know exactly why...but the look of it is just beautiful; it's a work of art. That's how Iook at it." He said while looking around the room. Hinita nodded.

" You are a very profound person." She commented.

" Thank you. I tend... well, like to look at things how other do not seem them as. If you know what I mean." He said with a smirk.

" Oh yes. I'm like that with my paintings."

" Yes your paintings make you look underneath the underneath to find the understanding of what it truly means. That is one of the aspects of your work that I like." He smiled softly. Hinita blushed a deep red from Sasori's compliment.

" T-thank you." Hinita said. She watched as his eyes glanced at someone or something behind her, but no doubt she thought it was a someone. He turned his attention back to her.

" So did you come with?" He asked Hinita.

" Oh...Umm," Hinita blushed and turned her head slightly away," my b-boyfriend...Kiba." She said quietly. His smile softened at her. I breeze went by Hinita she only assumed somebody walked passed, and they did. Hinita was in thought about Kiba for a couple of seconds before being aware of her surroundings again and noticed someone by Sasori's side. She turned her gaze from him and gasped. _S-sakura is here?_ _Why is she here?_ she thought confused. _Why is she here?_ She thought as memories of year ago flooded back. Hinita set a mask on to show Sakura she could not get the best of her. _Not anymore!_ Hinita thought determined.

" I-i" Sakura started but Sasori cut her off.

" Aa...This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, Hinita Hyuga." He stated while looking at Sakura strangely.

" Hello Ms Haruno." Hinita said. Her voice comming out emotionlessly.

" Hinita-"

" It's Miss Hyuga." Hinita cut in, in a very chipped tone. Hinita watched as Sakura's face faltered a little before smiling back at Hinita.

" Yes, how impolite." She stated.

" Well, it was nice seeing you both. I have to get back to my cousin."

" Yes, well I hope you enjoy tonight." Sasori said.

" Thank you for inviting us here," She glanced at Sakura," I'm sure we will." She turned on her heel and walked away into the crowd of people.

**( Hinita's POV )**

I walked away and started towards my friends table. _Why is Sakura here? Is it by accitdent? Or by fate? Did fate do this to hurt us again, or to tell us we can't hide from our past? No... if it is fate then it must be telling us something else... Is it telling us to forgive? Do we forgive here? Can we? I-i want to...but... I can't. _I felt a ear roll down my cheek, and lifted a hand to swipe it off, but I heard someone call my name.

" Hinita." Kba called. I looked up and his happy face turned concerned.

" Hinita," He said softly," What happened?" i looked down.

" M-my...well...," _How am I to explain this to him...he wasn't there...It's too hard to explain._ " My...my o-old friend... I just saw h-her..." I felt more tears comming, but I made no effort to stop them. Kiba hugged me tightly and lead me toward the others. I felt the others eyes and gazes on me.

" Hinita!" I heard Ino and Tenten shout. I heard them run up to me in their heels, and heard the others walk closer to me.

" Hinita what's wrong?" Ino asked. I looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes widdened at my puffy face. " Hinita...Did somebody say something to you? If they did i swear I'll beat their asses!"

" She's here..." I said softly and turned my head. It just sounded too real comming out of my mouth. I saw ino turn her head to Tenten to give her a confused look.

" Who's here Hinita?" Tenten asked softly.

" She's here..." I repeated to them not believing in what I was saying. Ino shook her head and turned her gaze to Kiba.

" Whats she talkin' about?" Kiba shurgged his shoulders.

" All she said was that she saw an old friend of hers." I felt the grow cold. " What? What's going on?"

**( Ino's POV )**

I felt my breathing stop after hearing those four words. _' Saw and old friend'_ Those words echoed in my head.

" W-w-wha?" I studdered shell shocked. I felt someones hand on my shoulder I knew it was Shikamaru. _Why is she here?_ I thought confused. _Why __**IS **__she here? _I though angerly. " No." I growled; I felt everyones eyes on me now, since I was the first to say anything. " Why is she here? She can't be here!"

" Ino-" I interuped Shikamaru.

" NO! DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN! I ALMOST LOST YOU SHIKAMARU! ALMOST _LOST_ YOU! I CAN'T FORGET! SHE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME BACK THEN!" I felt hot tears in the corner of my eyes. " AND SHE THINKS SHE THINKS SHE CAN JUST WALTS ON IN HERE? AFTER WHAT SHE PUT ME-US THOUGH? I DON'T THINK SO! NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" I stormed off into the crowd. I can hear Tenten and Shikamaru call out after me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to find the witch and give her a piece of my mind.

**( Naruto's POV )**

_Sakura's here? What?_

I felt like my brain wasn't functionly right, because I thought I heard wrong. _Did Hinita just say Sakura was here...and that she saw her too?_ My mind was exploding with questions. I looked over at Sasuke and saw he had a grim look on his face. Wouldn't blame him. I mean the girl was evil. She recked each and everyone's life in one way or another here. I couldn't help but feel worried for Sasuke. _I wonder how he's doing. I wonder how Sasuke's doing-Sasuke-_ I glanced at Itachi-_ I wonder how Itachi's holding up...Ever since then..._ I sighed. Today was going to be a looooong Friday night. _Man...I could've been at home. _I frowned.

**( Sasuke's POV ) **

_Sakura eh? _I scoffed in my head._ How coud see even show her face let alone in public. If that cynical girl comes near Itachi or Naruto I will deal with her personaly. After all this she deserves everthing that'll come her way._ I looked at my brother and sighed inwardly. _Wonder how Tachi's taking things._

**( It chI'$ PoV! yaya! )**

MY stare hardened and then fell into my usual emotionless face. _Tsk. Sakura. Should not have come here if you know what is good for you. I think this may be your bigest mistake yet foolish girl. As I have said many times. Sins come back to haunt those who have executed them._ I felt my mouth curve into a malicious simile.

**Sorry it's soooooo short you guys and sorry for the sping mistakes and grammer...:c honestly! (I'm sooooooo tired) I'm up right now at 1:10 working on this. I wanted to make Itachi and Sasuke's POV's longer, but couldn't find the energy to...and I really wanted to post this. *sigh* I KNOW! I KNOW! NOT ENOUGHT ITACHI! ( but really...when is there EVER enough? heh *smirk* ) I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully it will be posted by ... what day is 2day?...Sat...soooo... hopefully Wed. night! :D**

**Gosh...it would've been up earlier buuut... I get sidetracked hehehe...srry...can't really...sit still some days...I guess today was one of those days...but I mean ... I was kindof forced to since my mom had one of her friends over. So I was stuck in my room...I mean I usually am adn stuff and can stay still but I gues when your forced to you can't... kindof like the whole you like to read books, but when a teacher tells you to you absolutly don't want to and you hate it completely... eeeyea...**

**If it makes you guys feel better I will look over this chapter and change the errors kk?**

**Ooooo Question times! Gots a really good one!**

**Q: If an Itachi came to your school how would you act/ approach him?**

**ME? I'd be myself kindof...just 2xs better lolZ and I wouldn't goo-goo over him (in my head CHA!) but not in public...hehehe but I'd be ecstatic! Our schook would finally have some eye-candy that actually had a nice personality. *sigh dreamly***

**OH! and I also wanna thank B.B-sama ( -sama) for the encouring words and condvo's! n.n luv ya! Also! B.B-sama writes Itasaku's TOO! and they're great! You should check'm out :D**

**Well! With that I'm out!**

**Ja ne! ~ WAC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi...*sigh* I have a headache so I'm going to TRY and...write this... and...if you don't like it don't blame me. Blame my brother *sigh* he gave me this headache. As soon as I stepped out of my room, I wasn't even out there for 10 minutes, and he gave me a headache. Ya not happy. Not happy at all. But I guess that kindof works to my advantage because I need to be angry? for this chapter...yano... " Grrrrr" ? *sigh* well enjoy...oh yea...disclamier...whatever**

**Sasori:**** ? Okay... WAC doesn;t own Naruto**

**Darn right...**

**ps...haven't forgotten about you Anonymous'...your relpy is on the bottom...*sigh* here we go...**

* * *

**Chap-well you know...(6)**

**(Sakura's POV)**

_I smiled at the memory. __Hopefully I'll luck out tonight?_

_" Hey," A girl whispered to one of her friends," Did you see that handsome hunk over there?" She asked and pointed._

_" Huh? Oh. That's Itachi Uchiha. All the Uchiha's are hunks." Her friend replied. My head snapped over to were she was pointing. I knew I shouldn't look. It was bad to, but I couldn't help it. I looked._

_It was a mistake to._

I felt my heart stop for a momment. Maybe it didn't. Maybe it did. All I know is that it hurt the moment I looked over there. I closed my eyes and took a shaky sigh; I turned away. It almost seemed impossible for a moment. He was engraved in my head. Tall, 6"2 maybe, slender but shaped, long feminine face but muscular jaw. He wore a black tux with a black dress shirt underneath and a black tie. _Nonono __.__Ignore! Ignoooore~!_ I felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. I glanced over my shoulder and gave gave look of relief.

" What's wrong? You look very perplexed." Sasori asked.

" Just...nervous..I guess," I gave him a sheepish smile," I wouldn't know what to say if I saw them-if I talked to them. What...what would _you_ do Sasori?" **(A/N:Cookies!) **He pulled the chair next to me closer and sat down; he sighed.

" Well...I could not tell you what I would do because I am and have not been in the standpoint you are in right now...but I will say this. Do not give them the upper hand. Plead your argument and most importantly don't give them the reaction they are wanting from you. From what you tell me they are probably going to want to see you mad about them not listening to you...or worse...make you cry." He said with an intense stare." So do not give them the satisfaction of seeing you like that; do not seem like you care for their absured words. Got it?" He said. I nodded my head hesitantly.

" Yea... but saying and doing are two different things Sasori." I said nervously.

" Yes, but you have to have certaintly about it. So...do" He stated simply. I took a deep breath.

" I will." I said confidently and smiled. His mouth twitched into a smile, but only lasted for a couple of seconds.

" HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!" I froze in place. I slowly turned my head to be meet by my ex-best friend.

**(Ino's POV (dear lord...))**

_That witch! Where is she? I'll give her a piece of my mind! It's what she gets for showing her face here!_

I was currently stomping around the large room looking for a girl with pink hair. PINK! I mean how hard could it be to find someone like that? I flinched and turned around when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

" Ino. I-i don't think now is the time or place." I heard Tenten say and looked around nervously.

" I DON'T CARE!" She sighed.

" Look...I know she hurt you-hell she hurt all of us...but...not now. Okay?" She said. I huffed in responce and let her lead me back to our friends. Of course I was not giving up until I "talked" to her, but if it got Tenten off my case for a while...-besides...I never _did_ agree.

We walked across the room. Tenten was leading the way, pulling my hand along with her. I was fiercely wipping my head around to find her. Course Tenten didn't know because she was so determined to go back to our table. I glanced over my right shoulder and turned my head-_Wait...Wait a minute._ I looked back over my shoulder and saw a glimpce of pink. _It's her!_ I stopped for a moment but Tenten noticed and stopped to.

" What? We're almost there. Common!" I didn't move but looked at her. She gave me a questioning look. I felt her grip on my hand lessen." Ino what's-Ino!" I swiftly took my hand from her and stormed over to where I saw her. She was smiling. SMILING! I felt my anger go up. _She's happy and smiling. She's happy while the rest of us are damaged and hurt! _

I quickened my pace and balled up my fist. I was so mad I felt like steam was going to come from my ears any moment now. That's when I decided to let it out.

" HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!" I yelled at her. Hate obvious in my voice; she just stared at me with wide eyes.

**(Tenten's POV)**

She was standing there then next thing I know she's gone! I'm freaking out right now! That girl can do some pretty stupid things when she wants to, and I have a pretty good feeling right now is one of those many moments. I hurried towards my friends. I wasn't kidding when I said they were close. Thank goodness too!

" GUYS!" Everyone (except Itachi) looked up immediately.

" Where's I-" I cut off Shikamaru

" I don't know! I went to go find her, to stop her from finding "her" and she let me lead her back here. Then she stops and before I asked her what was wrong she's GONE!" I said hurried and worried. **(A/N: lolZ rhymed~) **" I need h-"

" It's pretty obvious what she did." Shikamaru said lazily. Everyone's attention went to him (again except Itachi).

" What? What did she do?" I said frantically. Neji came up and placed a hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way.

" She found Sakura." He stated bluntly and shurgged. Some blinked, some flinched, and some did nothing. " Aa...but it seems we have to find the troublesome woman before she puts herself into an even** more **troublesome situation and drags us down with her and could possibly create a sence, knowing Ino." He mumbled the last part and sighed. " What a drag."

" You need to control your girlfriend." Naruto grumbled.

" If only." He mumbled.

" Sooo...Who...who's comming with me to go and get her?" I asked worringly. No one moved or made a sound before Hinata broke the slience. Brave girl.

" I-i..." She looked at the ground as everyone looked at her. _Her shyness still gets the best of her sometimes..._ " I think fate is pulling us together again." She looked up confidently at everyone. " It's telling us something. So...I think we all need to go-together." She said making eye contact with everyone.

" That ridiculous." Sasuke spat.

" I-i wha?" Hinata stuttered wide eyed.

" Hey! Don't be a jerk! She's only giving her opinion. You don't have to shoot her down like that!" Kiba defended. He went up to Hinata a put an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

" Whatever. I'm entitled to my own opinion too, and I say it's stupid. Childish." He sneered.

" Don't be harsh Sasuke!" I scolded. " It's not everyday we hear Hinata's strong opinions. I_ can _say... I agree in a way. I mean... this must be telling us _something_, right?" I said hopefully.

" I agree with Tenten." Neji agreed. I looked up and gave him a smile.

" No one asked for _your_ opinion Hyuga. You don't have to side with your _girlfriend_." Sasuke said and spat out the word 'girlfriend'.

" Like you wouldn't do the same with Naruto." Shikamaru defended.

" I wouldn't this idiot over here," He jabbed his thumb to Naruto, who was sitting next to him," doesn't know anything."

" Hey! You're not the brightest bulb too!" Naruto retorted. That's when everything broke loose. Naruto and Sasuke was fighting over who was smarter and Sasuke was still belittling Hinata and her opinion. Neji, Kiba and I were still trying to defended Hinata. Shikamaru was mumbling stuff over his breath about " Troublesome friends. Troublesome woman." and " Troublesome situations." etc. Then fell asleep. Really the only one who wasn't yelling or doing anything of the sort was Itachi.

" Because you have the intellect of a chimpanzee."

" What? Even though I have NO IDEA what you just said I have a **feeling** I should be mad!" Naruto retored pitifully.

" You don't care about _anyone's_ feelings except for your own, Jerk!" Kiba shouted.

" Why should I."

" UGH! You're lucky we're in public or I'd beat you're pretty boy ass!"

" Going to _maul _me? What's stopped you before Mutt?"

" Why you-!"

" Kiba!"

" You're a ass!"

" Dope."

" Meanie!"

" Ass!"

" Dog."

" Uchiha!"

" Mrs. Hyuga."

" Don't!"

" Neji and Sasuke!"

" **STOP! **"

Everyone froze and looked over to the Uchiha. Everyone automatically flinched when they saw the intense deathly glare coming from him.

" Stop with this foolishness right now! Nothing will come from your useless bickering. So I **suggest** you stop." He said harshly and locked eyes with us. _He __said __suggest but his eyes say " Test me"._

" But Itachi-!" Naruto argued. _He __would__ test him..._ Itachi's eyes shot towards Naruto and he shut up.

" I do not care who started this," He hissed," I just ended it." Naruto's head started nodding ferociously. " Good." He grunted. I sighed and put my hand on my face. I was about to bring up who wanted to go with me again then I heard Ino's voice.

" HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!" I sighed.

" Well...at least she didn't get any louder." I mumbled and took my hand from my face." Let's go." I said. No body moved, and Naruto looked at me with a ' Are-you-kidding' face. I narrowed my eyes at him and spoke." NOW." I glared at him daring him to protest. His eyes widened. Thinking I got my point across I grabbed Neji's hand and made my way into to the crowd.

**( Normal POV )**

Tenten walked away with Neji.

" Hey! Wait!" Naruto shouted. He got up and grabbed Sasuke's hand to follow them with Hinata and Kiba close behind them.

_What's with all the yelling? Troublesome friends. Wait...why do I have friends again?...Beats me... _Shikamaru opened one eye and looked around him to only find Itachi siting across from him with a distant look in his eyes.

" Where did everyone go?" Shikamaru asked. Itachi looked down at him.

" To get Ino." Shikamaru got up and stretched.

" Well...better go then, huh Itachi?"

" Hn." They both got up and disappeared into the crowd.

**( With Tenten and Neji )**

Tenten navigated her and Neji in and out of the crowd. She started going on her tippy-toes and poking her head around trying to find her blond friend. She sighed.

" I can't-"

" Over there." Neji said to her and pointed to a big table in a corner. Tenten saw the dumb blond and quickly walked over there with Neji barely able to follow behind her because of her fast pace.

" Ino!" Tenten called out. She walked over to her friend and went up to grab her and pull her back to their table but stoped. _Sakura..._ She froze.

" What?"

" Look." She whispered. She heard the hitch in his breathing but as soon as it came, it went.

" Hey! Why are you guys standing there; Ino's there-Is that?"

" Ummhumm." Tenten replied weakly.

" Bu-but..." Naruto stuttured. Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away.

Foot steps alerted Neji Shikamaru and Itachi were now here. Shikamaru sighed.

" Man..."

" ... "

Everyone scooted a little closer towards Ino. Everything was silent.

That is until someone spoke.

_Troublesome._

* * *

**Well. There...I made it longer too because some people told me the last chappie was short; I already said sorry, ya I was tired but whatever this is ME SHOWING I'm sorry :D Anyway! URRRRMM... oh! yes! next chapter is going to be the one everyone's waiting foooor~ Sorry I've been dragging this out for a couple of chapters it's just I want you guys to try and understand their feelings and I want to not rush it; I want it to be perfect! JUST for you guys! ;D lolZ**

**I want to thank you guys! : **_soundtrackofthestars; mishuu; Principessa Luna Fiorella; Lady Stardust on Mars; ; Dead-Hime; divine-chaos13; Tough chick; xXakaruiXx; iluvsya2much; The Child Who Cried Blood; Vampy Kitten; Vampire Blood Kitten_

**Love you ALLLLLL!**

**I also wanna say Anonymous's can you give me a name next time to reply to you guys with hehehe cuz' I don't- It's just really confusing I have like... 3 Anonymous' soooo can you give me a name so it would be easier to reply to you with.?.**

**Anonymous' (since I don't have a name for you guys) : Thank you for your comments! They mean a lot! And I will try! REEEALLY TRY! To make the chapters longer.! It's just hard for me to sit still... but...Al... she made me :c She threated me...soooo you can thank her if you want. I suggest NOT because it will give her a big(ger!) head...*whisper* I don't need that.**

**I've been getting into Sasosaku's! I ****didn't really think I'd like them but I DO! If your intersted they're under my favorites! Oh! And also LxSakura yeeea... I saw it saw it and I was like " What the heck" And I have to say...PReeeeeTy guoood..yep! Also in my favorites.**

**Mmmm! the song for this story is " This One (Crying Like a Child)" by Utada Hikaru. It fits reeeeally great with this story. The lyrics will be in the next chapter but if you don't want to wait then, lookem up!**

**Ohhhhh! I have another GREAT question!**

**Q: If you were in Sakura's or her "friends" shoes what would you do/say? O.o**

**I'm kindof curious...really... I can't really say for sure what I'd do because I've never been in that position (drama-free life right here~!) but... if I was Sakura...ummm...okay! If I was her "friends" I would hear her out and imagion myself in her shoes. Figure out why she did what she did. Yano? Cuz if your friend hurt you they have to have a pretty good reason...(sometimes...) but mostly ya!**

**I won't be able to update untiiiiiilll...urrrrmmmm...Tues.? Hopefully... Cause' Fri. Im going to a pool party and Saturday I'm spending time with my friends...Soooo yerp! It won't be long just ... be patience? Heh...thanks..**

**IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED! LOVE TO HEAR YOUR WONDERFUL THOUGHTS! ;D**

**Ja-ne!**

**~ WAC!**

**Also like to thank -Chan and BlueBird-sama.(It would erase everytime I put you guys' names on top ****e_e****)Sorry if it erased anyone elses name.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm watching BIGBROTHER. Man! The people on this season are STUUUUPID! There is NO ONE I like on here! Except for the returning players like Mike. The rest are just plain...stupid...*sigh* humahumahuma...so! I'm changing the sooooong~! OKAY! I'm not going to change it anymore! It's called 'The Reason' by Hoobastank! It's...It's just sooo perfect! *tear***

**I got ALOOOOOT of viewers saying that Ino and Sakura should have a "cat fight" lolZ! Thanks for your ideas! KEEP'EM COMMIN! ;D Anyways on to the disclaimer! SASORI!**

**Deidara: WAC does-**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! Why are YOU doing it?**

**Deidara: Sasori's sick.**

**Huh? But he's not in my st-**

**Deidara: WACdoesn'townNaruto!GOGO!READ!**

**CHAPTER7**

_" Hey! Why are you guys standing there; Ino's there-Is that?"_

_" Ummhumm." Tenten replied weakly._

_" Bu-but..." Naruto stuttured. Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away._

_Foot steps alerted Neji Shikamaru and Itachi were now here. Shikamaru sighed._

_" Man..."_

_" ... "_

_Everyone scooted a little closer towards Ino. Everything was silent._

_That is until someone spoke._

_Troublesome._

**(Sakura's POV)**

One by one they showed up. First was Ino then Tenten and Neji, Naruto and Sasuke with Hinata and...someone, and last Shikamaru...and Itachi. I looked at all of them. All trying not to look at me, but my gaze didn't linger on them for as long as they did with me. No, mine was at Itachi, though his gaze was anywhere but at me. My heart clenched. I looked down slightly. I was happy though. For the first time in a long time, because they looked like their lives were going perfectly well. Ino and Shikamaru had stayed together. Hinata had someone, she really deserved it, she is one of the nicest people on the planet. Tenten and Neji finally got together. They looked made for one another. And...Sasuke and Naruto. I inwardly sighed. They both still survived...and together, it looks like. My eyes softened thinking about the bipolar couple. They were complete opposites, but brought the best in eachother. They really do justice to the saying "Opposites attract". I smiled. I can feel the tears threating to come out. Begging and pleading to come. I didn't deny them. Not at all. It would hurt more to hold them in.

" What are you doing here Sakura?" Ino sneered. I didn't look up; not yet. " Why did you come here? Do you think you have the right to be here? After all you did to us? What right do you have?" Ino yelled. I still held my soft smile, but the tears were still falling. Never letting up.

"... I'm glad..." I said softly. Ino gasped in shock. " I'm glad you found yourselfs." I looked up. " You found the people you loved. They were with you all along." I looked Ino in the eyes.

" NO! You don't care! Why would you? You hurt us! Decived us! Lied to us! You made damage to us for a LIFETIME! SO don't say you...care for u-us..." Ino yelled but broked down at the end. Sighlent tried streamed down her face. I got up and was about to make a way towards her but someone's hand on my arm stopped me. Sasori.

" Don't Sakura." He said softly. He droped his hand from my arm.

" I...did not mean to hurt any of you...really...I love you g-"

" DON'T give me that bull! You know what you did!" Ino took a step forward," YOU did the damage! The damage that can NEVER be repaired! Do you even know what it did to us? HUH? The damage that you did!" There was silence for a couple of seconds." NO? Well, let me tell you! Hinata, her courage and self esteem went down." I saw Hinata look at her with the corner of my eye. Hinata looked down as if in shame. I wanted to comfort her, but knew I couldn't. " Tenten, she got put on anti-depressions because of what you did. Neji, over works himself almost all the time. Naruto thinks this is all his fault and beats himself over it! I put only half of my effort into everything I do because I'm always looking over my shoulder! I'm an emotional reck! Sasuke...," She huffed," Sasuke his grades sliped and he lost the Valinvictorian name and didn't get into Yale! He worked his WHOLE life to get that title! And the worst...-" Sakura felt her throat close up from the over welmingness of everthing. Everything Ino was telling her- of what happened was all of her fault. Hinata losing herself. Tenten being on medication. Neji being a workaholic. Naruto being under emotional-stress. Ino being and emotional reck. Sasuke...Sasukes dream didn't come true...after all of thet work he put into it. After all of those study sessions,after school work, private tutoring, and extra-credit...It was all for nothing...thanks to her. " I think the worst person who was affected from this bullshit is Itachi...heh...you have no idea he-"

" Ino. That's enough." Itachi said icily with a hard cold glare, but Ino ignored him.

" He changed. He doesn't trust anyone! He's so cold and distant; doesn't tell anyone anything, other than 'leave him alone' or 'be quiet'! He's the most damaged of us all! And I know with you here he is hurting the most of us all! He-"

" INO!" Itachi shouted. His narrowed his eyes even more. I looked up to him. Again he wasn't looking at me. _Why-why won't you look at me?_ I stared at him while he stared to talk. " Your useless talking is going to get us nowhere here." _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry!" _" Let's go." I didn't relize that I was saying what I was thinking until Sasori grabbed my hand and said something to me.

" You are not at fault here." He said to me.

" Like hell she is!" Sasuke growled. My gaze never left Itachi. " Who are you to say she's not! You don't know what she did!"

" Yes. You are correct, but she did give me some ensight on what happened. Not the details, but I do not think I need details on this little issue." He stated.

" 'Little'?" He growled," If only! This is anything, but little! It's too big for you to compehend. You wouldn't understand." Sasuke sneered back.

" Maybe. Maybe not." He said simply.

" If you know...then why are you comming to her defence?" Tenten asked.

" Why not? She is my best friend." I saw Ino flinch at the word 'Best Friend'.

" Like she could be capable of making "friends"." Neji said coldy. I looked down and furrowed my brows with sadness. Sasori gave my hand a squeeze.

" She is. I do not see why not. You make her sound like she is a horrible person. Like she destroyed your lives-"

" Because she did!" Ino exclaimed.

" On the contrarily. You let this control you. You had two options. Either ignore this, let go, forget, and continue your lives, or burry yourself in this and blame Sakura for your misfortunes and misshapenings in your life. But it is pretty obvious to see you have chosen the latter. It is your choice and yours alone. No one made it for you. Though I see it completely pointless and idiotic to hold on to something for so long. You people are futile, senseless, fools." He said calmly.

" Why you-!" Ino started but got interrupted.

" WHAT! WHAT'S THAT **SUPPOSE** TO MEAN? IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT!" Naruto argued.

" Sakura never told me she had such dimwitted friends."

" We're not _friends_ with that scum." Sasuke sneered.

" Don't even bother anymore, Sasuke. It's apparent that this guy wants this kind of reaction from us. Besides calling her names will get us nowhere." Shikamaru said. Sasuke tsked.

" Hey! Who are you anyways?" Naruto demanded from Sasori.

" Sasori and hostest of this Charity Event," Shock was showed in everyone's eyes, except for one person," and I would appreciate it if you stop this."

"_ What?_" Sasuke said dead cold as if daring Sasori to say it again." She started it! She started this big mess! She can't say she didnt see this coming from the start!" Sasuke shouted to him and pointed to me. " She's cunning devious bitch!"

I was too shocked to say anything...Is this what they thought of me? Cunning? Deceitful? Lier? Uncaring? This person?

" Sasuke...I-" I made move toward him I put my arm out, but he slapped it down and moved back.

" Get away." He growled. My eyes glossed over. My mouth moved open but nothing came out. I wanted to tell them I was sorry. Sorry for messing up and hurting them, but that would never be enough. Never enough.

" I..." Everyone looked at the Hyuga heiress. I saw her boyfriend grip Hinata tighter for a sign of courage." I...I do agree to what you say Sasuke, but there is no need to call...call her names," She started confidently. My smile got a little bit bigger. _Hinata has come a long way. _" I ... I've never said this before...but... I think Sakura has a very good reason for what she has done."

" Hinata." Ino breathed.

" I do not think she would have hurt us like this without a very valid point. We were friends-" Hinata stopped a moment when Sasuke shot her a death glare, but she recovered with more confidence in her words," We were friends with her for most of our lives. I am not saying that I will ever forget this, not ever...but... I will say this. I forgive you... I will forgive you Sakura." She said softly. Her eyes were glossed with unfallen tears. Unlike me. She could hold them in. I could not. I choked up tears and started to laugh. A true laugh. I haven't laughed like this in a long time. One were I was free of burdens and problems. It felt so good. Like a ton of weights were lifted of of me. But sadly it didn't last for long.

I heard a dry chuckle. I looked up. I wouldn't have reconized it if I hadn't. I had come from Sasuke. " You're fucking kidding me, huh? HUH! AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE! SHE CAN'T BE TRUSTED! YOU REALLY ARE STUPID IF YOU FORGIVE THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" I looked Sasuke in the eye. I could see hurt. And pain. Anger. But mostly pain. That pain I caused. I know what he said was from my actions and his pent up rage, I didn't blame him for it, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Oh, yes, it hurt. It hurt. Those weights that lifted off of me came down again, but with more with them.

" Uchiha!" Neji snarled." Do_ not _talk to Hinata like that."

" Sasuke..." Naruto came up from Sasuke an put a hand of his shoulder, " Calm down."

" No. It's not his fault." I said trying to defend the broken boy.

" We** know **that." Neji sneered.

" I've heard what you all think of me...You think I'm deceiving, heartless, scum. You think I'm a bad person...but..." I turned and look at Itachi who still didn't meet my gaze," what do you think of me?...Itachi?" I felt the air drop 40 degrees. I saw everyone look over to where he was standing. I guess everyone wanted to know how he felt about me and the situation. Even Sasuke did, he wipped his head toward his brother faster than anybody else did. " You've been quiet the whole time...It's not like you. You usually have something to say about everything." I said quietly and gave him a soft smile even though he wasn't looking at me. " So. I'm sure you have plently to say about this? What do you think of me Itachi?" _What do you think of me? Do you think of me heartless too? Evil? Discreet? Do you think I do not care for you? _" What do you think of me?" I said softly. His eyes finally meet mine. I flinched at them. They were so...so cold...Blank. Hollow. There was nothing there. Those eyes that once held warmth. That made you feel safe. That held tenderness. And...emotion. You could look into these eyes and none of those characteristics could be found there-no not anymore.

My eyes widened when his lips made a malicious smirk.

" You want to know what I think of you?" He said dryly with amusment. " I think you are a replusive excuse for a human being." I heard Hinata gasp. _Is this what he really thinks of me? Replusive...?..No...NO! _I closed my eyes and shook my head.

" No... You don't mean that..." I said hoarsely.

" Yes, of course not Sakura." He replied sarcasticly." You are completely right. I do not think lowly of anyone who destroys the lives of the people I care for. Not at all." He said. I looked up and shocked at the look he was giving me. That look. That same look from all those years ago.

_I slowly raised my head to see faces. Faces of evil and injoyment. Joyfulness of my embarrsing moment. I looked around me and stopped when I saw them. Some were laughing. Some looked away with disugt. Some were smirking down at me. Others were smiling with triumph and amusment. Only were there few that looked away not even noticing me. I looked at him. My eyes fixed on his. His face was emotionless but his eyes tell otherwise. His eyes. Those eyes showed amusment. Amusment of me on the ground broken and hurt. It was like a knife through my heart. I felt tears on my face still looking at him. Amusment only grew in them._

My eyes widened. _Itachi...Is...is this what I have done to you? You're different. __**Completely**__ different... _I closed my eyes again. Not believing what I'm proposing to bring up. I opened my eyes and put on a faluse smile that Sai would be proud of.

" So! Where's Akari?" I asked brightly. A few seconds pasted and I still didn't get an answer.

" She's not with us anymore." Shikamaru replied. My brows came together in confusion. I looked to the ground in thought. _But I...I thought...What happened? _I looked up at everybody. I know they could read the question on my face 'What happened?', but no one said anything. They just let my mind go throught tons of sernorios.

_Did they break up? Did she break up with him or did he with her? Did she move? Did she move and he didn't want a long distant relationship? Did his dad not approve? Most importantly...was it __**my**__ fault?_

" Oh...well...that sucks." I heard Sasuke scoff.

" Whatever. Like you actually care. You're probably happy. Besides. Isn't that what you wanted? That's why you did what you did in the first place, huh? To get them broken up." I eyes went back to Itachi. His gaze burned a hole into me. Like it was ripping me into two. One part of me wanted to run away run as far as I can because I know the damage I've done is too grave, but... the other part of me just wants to hug him. Hug him and never let him go. Tell him I sorry; that it'll never happen again. I just want him to forgive me. For him to tell me he forgives me and that everything will go back to how things used to be. But. Reality isn't like that. It's a figment. "A figment of our imagination that will never fair to those who live in it." That's what Itachi used to say.

I used to blow off his words and call him a grandpaw stuck in a boy's body. I never really understood his words thought, but whenever he used to say them, that night I'd end up laying awake all night thinking about what he said. _Heh...that reminds me what what he'd say whenever I would judge someone too quickly for his liking...He'd say " Look underneath the underneath." And I would always pout then he would end up being right then he'd give me that ' I-told-you-so' grin. I would always end up smiling too because he look so cute with that smile. It made my stomach have flip-flops and cartwheels. _I giggled. I was crying again, but not sad tears; I was crying because I was happy. I turned my head toward Sasori who was right behind me.

" Hey, I think I heard some guest over there wanting to talk to you. You'd better go." I said softly. He gave me a skeptical look then nodded, and left. He got the hit. I needed to do this by myself. I turned my head and couldn't hold in the other giggles. Hinata looked at me with worry; probably thinking I'd gone crazy.

" Sakura..." I locked eyes with hollow one's.

" Remember-remember when you'd used to tell me " Look underneath the underneath"?" I asked." You'd use to tell me all of these sayings that sounded like riddles to me?" He turned around and started to walk," I'd used to lay in bed all night thinking about them because they made _no _sense to me. But maybe this time...It doesn't make sence to you," He stopped walking," Use your own words in this scenario, but if you-if you can't find the answer...I'd be happy to tell you-though you may not like it." When I finished he stood there for couple of seconds; then he started walking again, and disappered into the crowd. Nobody spoke, for it seems like hours. I heard Shikamaru sigh, and mumble something under his breath. He turned and followed the way Itachi went. I looked at Ino. She looked at me with a bunch of emotions. Sadness. Anger. Hurt. Worriedness. A bunch of conflexed emotions, but I noticed there was relief too. I knew what it was from. She finally let all of her bulit up emotion out. Sure she did it back then but...this was now-this was the after the after effect. She went to follow Shikamaru, but gave me one long look over her shoulder and left.

Neji took Tenten's hand any dragged her along to follow her. Se still held my gaze until she lost track of me in the mist of people. Naurto gave me a worried look too and spoke.

" I know you...probably meant well, Sakura. Take care." He said and gave me a soft smile. He grab Sasuke's hand and left. He looked back, but I not sure...but...I think he looked sad. Maybe it's in my head. I offered a smile toward Hinata and her boyfriend.

" You can go too. You don't have to stay here." Her head was down and she shook her head. She looked up and she was crying.

" I-i'm glad you are okay Sakura." She said with a smile. " but yes, I believe we should go. I will contact you soon." With that she left with her boyfriend tagging along with her. I stood there for a good 5 minutes. I sighed and sat down. Not long, Sasori came by to check up on me. He asked if I was okay and I stated I was. I wasn't lying this time too. This time it was sincere. I felt better. Refreshed. I'm glad I ran into them. My vision got clear. It was painful, I'll admit, but it was worth every ounce of pain my body felt then. I'd do it over again in a heartbeat; just to see they're all okay; just to see they're living life.

The rest of the party went on. They left so I didn't see them for the whole entire event. I walked around happy and bright, and Sasori would give me glances. I know what he was thinking ' Women are weird creatures.' When I got home I took a long relaxing shower and went to bed. I snuggled under the covers and dreamt of nothing-well nothing really. It was all the same. My same routein. I would wake up early and go spend time with the artistic couple at their shop for the whole entire day. Then we'd go ove to their house and watch some crazy movie Deidara would rent and he would make my favorite foods for me. Then we'd all end up pasted out all over the livingroom floor.

Yes, the first dream that I actually felt peaceful in. And I enjoyed it. Every bit of it.

Yet, I wonder. Will I ever have dreams like this? A dream were I'm free of my past. One's where I don't worry about the past or the commming furture. Where I just live in the moment. Oh...I hope I do...I've never done it before, and I can't help but be happy at the thought of trying to do it again. Maybe I'll try tomorrow and the next day-but wait. I'm getting ahead of myself again. I'll try...I try it right now, forget my past, and forget what my actions will do in the furture. I'll clear my mind, and forget it all, because I can't help but like how it feel right now. Not then, or later-but now.

Yes, I like it very much.

**PHEW! Well! I don't think I would've finished this without your help The Masked Idiot. You are defintly no idiot more like GENIUS SO! You can alllll thank TMI!**

**Yes, yes. I haven't forgotten you guys too! Thanks to : **_soundtrackofthestars; -Chan; mishuu; Principessa Luna Fiorella; Lady Stardust on Mars; ; Dead-Hime; divine-chaos13; Tough chick; xXakaruiXx; iluvsya2much; The Child Who Cried Blood; Vampy Kitten; Vampire Blood Kitten; Nynymous; Storm0Wolf; Amista; Athena The Great; The Masked Idiot; Deep-Sadness; Xx4ying4yang4xX; light blossom and dark warrior_

**Also I'd like to say that I'm NOT surrrrre if I'm going to be able to update until... uhhh...August 26th-ish...Because I'm going to Lousiana to visit my Grandparents and I don't think I'm allowed to bring my laptop with me. But if I do then...well...I mean you'll know because you'll get updates durrrrr. So! That's why I made this one longer.**

**Question Tiiiime! Woot-Woot! ohhhkay!**

**Q: What do YOU think happened between Sakura and her ex-friends?**

**I'M not going to answer this one because heh I KNOW because I made this up! hahaha! Yea, I've been getting people saying ' I wonder what happened' or 'What happened?' So...I'm asking YOU. What do YOU think happened? hmmm?**

**SUGGESTIONS AND IDEA'S WELLLLCOMED!**

**Ja-ne!**

**WAC!**

_**Hello people! This is Deidara, yeah! And you should tell WAC to make ME the disclaimer-er...er..rrr..uh well yes! And if you have any good pranks for me to pull on my dear Sasori don't hesitate to let WAC know, yeah! Well bye, yeah!**_


End file.
